Oretachi no haha
by Simakai
Summary: Fanfic retraçant le passé de quelques personnages à Nibelheim, qui peut laisser quelques surprises! FINIE.
1. La maison qui imitait

Bon, nouvelle fic de FF7, et pour une fois, ce n'est pas un one-shot!

En fait je l'ai écrite il y a déjà pas mal de temps, et c'est seulement maintenant que je trouve le temps de la transcrire... mais elle n'est pas finie et j'ai bien l'intention de la conclure, vu que je l'ai retrouvée!

Il y a ici une de mes grandes théories ff7-iennes, que je développe plus en profondeur dans les prochains chapitres. L'action se déroule quelques mois après Advent Children, voilà. Bonne lecture.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas assez bien le japonais, le titre signifie "Notre mère".

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La maison qui imitait celle de son enfance

Le voyage s'était déroulé comme un rêve : à peine passé et déjà oublié, retournant dans des zones nébuleuses de l'imagination. La vitesse qu'il atteignait, alors qu'il chevauchait sa moto, emportait tout. Il regarda le village de ses yeux brillants d'une lueur de Mako, constatant, à nouveau, que rien n'avait changé, et que tout en ce lieu était toujours aussi artificiel, aussi irréel. Et ses souvenirs, qui lui étaient revenus mais qui semblaient s'être coagulés à côté de sa véritable mémoire, lui apparaissaient plus réels que le décor qui l'entourait. La chaleur brûlante des flammes mortes depuis longtemps étaient plus forte que le vent frais des montages qui lui soufflait au visage.

Cloud mit un pied à terre, puis il s'avança dans le village, le village de son enfance, cette imitation de Nibelheim. Il entra dans la maison qui remplaçait celle de sa mère ; il savait que depuis les deux dernières années, elle avait été abandonnée. La poussière s'accumulait sur toutes choses, le processus du temps et de la dégradation, de l'autodestruction lente de la matière faisait son œuvre. Un nuage grisâtre s'envola autour de lui alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le matelas qui imitait celui qui avait été le sien, sur ce lit qui imitait le sien. Il toussa. Puis la poussière retomba, lentement, après avoir été filtrée par les rayons du soleil couchant. Et Cloud ferma les yeux, soudain pris par une torpeur, une vague de sommeil et de rêves. D'illusions.

Il était dans une maison qui imitait celle de son enfance, dans un village qui imitait le Nibelheim de son enfance, et il sentit comme une sorte de double, l'enfant qu'il était se détacher enfin de lui. C'était cet enfant en lui qui l'avait fait venir en ces lieux, qui lui avait donné cette crise de mélancolie, qui l'avait fait fuir Tifa et ceux qui l'aimaient. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Cloud ressentait le besoin, besoin viscéral, de revenir en ces lieux. Tout le monde peut bien avoir le mal du pays. Et comme à chaque fois, il reviendrait vers eux, vers sa famille, après avoir apaisé ses fantômes agonisants.

Sa mère était morte en ces lieux, et plus rien ne restait d'elle, pas même une tombe, pas même un nom. Tout avait brûlé, de ces flammes qui enrobaient encore le cœur de Cloud. Les traits de son visage étaient flous ; Cloud avait oublié bien des choses.

-Mère…

Sa façon de lui passer une main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer. Sa cuisine, comment elle pouvait lui faire sa nourriture préférée juste pour lui aire plaisir. Ses plaintes presque enfantines, lorsqu'elle mettait le linge à sécher, parce qu'elle trouvait cela si ennuyeux. Son sourire, toujours un peu triste. Sa main dans la sienne alors qu'elle l'accompagnait à l'école, avant d'aller travailler de son côté.

Il savait qu'elle travaillait très dur, à cette époque. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, alors. Il regardait dehors, par la fenêtre de sa classe, et il voyait la neige scintiller au sommet des montagnes grises, les ombres des rochers tranchants, les maigres pâturages où broutaient quelques troupeaux de moutons et de chocobos… Mais il ne la voyait pas. Il ne la voyait jamais. Parce qu'elle faisait tout pour tenter de les faire vivre, parce qu'elle était seule avec un enfant à nourrir. Une histoire classique mais toujours un peu tragique.

Cloud se tourna sur le côté, dans ce lit qui imitait son ancien lit. L'enfant en lui se gorgeait de sa mère. Sa mère qui avait pleuré lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il allait à Midgar. Qu'il deviendrait SOLDIER. Un grand SOLDIER comme Sephiroth. Un SOLDIER de la Shin-Ra. Elle n'avait cessé de pleurer, et son départ ressemblait à une pluie de larmes. Son fils qui la quittait, la chair de sa chair, la marque de son sang. Il partait pour se battre, pour mourir. Pour la Shin-Ra. Et elle pleurait sans arrêt parce qu'elle était seule et que la Shin-Ra lui avait tout pris. Il était parti, sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il avait fait sa promesse à Tifa, et il avait rejoint son destin.

Et maintenant, presque dix ans plus tard, il se retrouvait dans cette fausse maison de son enfance, avec sa mémoire circulant à nouveau dans son sang, dans ce lit de poussière grise, allongé, ensommeillé. Il ferma lentement les paupières. Sa pensée erra à nouveau dans son souvenir, et ses souvenirs se transformèrent en rêve.

OoOoO

Des bruits de pas le ramenèrent à la réalité. Son rêve s'estompa, retomba dans les nimbes de son oubli. Pourtant, malgré sa surprise, Cloud ne bougea pas. De toute façon, en ce lieu, tout était faux.

Il se demandait qui aurait bien pu venir ici. Ses amis, venus le rejoindre – le déranger ? Un villageois ? Les gardes, venus chasser une personne qui, au fond, venait squatter une maison abandonnée, causait un bris de propriété ? Ou bien… Ces bruits de pas, lents, irréguliers, un claquement étrange, le froissement du tissu…

Cloud se déplaça rapidement, quittant le matelas pour se cacher sous le lit, avant que l'Autre ne puisse le voir. Et avant qu'il puisse voir l'Autre. Il ignorait pourquoi il agissait ainsi, puisqu'il n'y avait rien de bien grave à ce qu'on puisse le voir ou non. Mais il avait garé sa moto à l'arrière. C'était comme s'il n'était pas là. Alors il feignait de ne pas y être.

Il retint un sursaut lorsque la personne s'approcha du lit. Il entendit un murmure : « Tiens, quelqu'un est passé il n'y a pas longtemps. » Évidemment, Cloud n'avait pu effacer ses traces, son passage, sa présence, son existence. « Le lit est encore chaud… » Le matelas craqua, s'affaissa légèrement ; l'homme venait de s'y allonger. Cloud retint sa respiration pendant un instant, puis il se remit à respirer, silencieusement. Il écoutait la respiration de l'Autre, le frottement de ses vêtements contre les draps. Il attendit longtemps avant de sortir de sous le lit, le plus silencieusement possible, il attendit que l'autre dorme, longtemps, longtemps.

Cloud se glissa sur le plancher, rampant dans la poussière, sur la pierre, puis il se releva lentement et s'épousseta légèrement. Enfin, son regard se porta sur l'homme étendu dans le lit qui imitait celui qui avait été le sien. La blancheur immaculée de ses vêtements, souillée par la poussière ambiante, ombre grise qui enveloppait tout en ce lieu, le surprirent. Jamais Cloud n'aurait pu croire que Rufus Shin-Ra pouvait arborer une expression aussi paisible même durant son sommeil. En cet instant, le Président de la Shin-Ra ressemblait à l'enfant qu'il avait pu être, celui qu'on ne pouvait s'imaginer lorsqu'on le voyait éveillé ; autoritaire, froid, sec, violent. Présidentiel.

Troublé par cette vision, Cloud quitta rapidement la maison, en faisant attention pour marcher dans les traces qu'il avait déjà faites. Il fallait faire attention, très attention, pour ne pas éveiller Rufus Shin-Ra. Ses nerfs étaient à vif, son sang battait dans ses veines, dans ses artères, dans son cœur en état d'alerte. Il finit par ouvrir la porte arrière, lentement, et par sortir, tout doucement. Enfin, enfin.

Sa moto enfourchée, le moteur en marche, Cloud quitta Nibelheim à toute vitesse, suivant la route de la vallée entre les montagnes. Lorsque le village eut disparu derrière lui, lorsqu'il n'y eut qu'un grand nuage de poussière et de terre, il s'arrêta enfin. Il ne comprenait toujours pas, comme si la simple vision de Rufus Shin-Ra lui avait jeté un sort de confusion.

Cloud soupira, puis il redémarra enfin. Il se dit que Rufus avait l'air bien portant, en bonne santé. Malgré tout, il avait remarqué la canne qu'il tenait dans sa main. Apparemment, même s'il y avait déjà quelques mois qu'il avait été guéri de son géostigma, celui-ci l'avait considérablement affaibli, à un point où il ne s'en remettrait probablement jamais totalement. Cloud l'avait entendu à la télévision, l'avait vu dans les journaux, mais il croyait que Rufus Shin-Ra ne pouvait que jouer la comédie. Apparemment, il était tout de même capable de dire la vérité de temps en temps. Sinon comment, autrement qu'à cause de la fatigue, Rufus Shin-Ra aurait-il pu s'endormir aussi paisiblement en un endroit qui lui était totalement inconnu ?

Et il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée, pas un instant, que l'endroit pouvait lui être connu.

Il retourna donc à Edge, au 7th Heaven, il retrouva l'orphelinat, Tifa, sa vie normale de livreur et d'homme à tout faire. Et il décida, un peu inconsciemment, d'oublier la vision de Rufus Shin-Ra endormi dans le lit poussiéreux qui imitait celui de son enfance.


	2. Une histoire banale

Bon, je poste rapidement, puisque je n'ai encore qu'à retaper à l'ordinateur. En fait, originalement, j'avais divisé les chapitres séparément, ils étaient beaucoup plus longs. Mais j'ai jugé préférable de raccourcir, pour ne pas trop fatiguer les lecteurs.

Avertissement: j'évoque des choses pas trop joyeuses. Je ne décris rien de trop concret, par contre, alors je crois pas qu'il y ait de risques de traumatismes, mais bon...

Merci à KimieVII pour la review développée! Allez voir ses fics, les fans de Cloud et Zack devraient apprécier! N'oubliez pas qu'une review par fic permet d'éviter les coups de poireaux! (Oula, trop de Hatsune Miku, moi...)

* * *

Chapitre 2: Une histoire banale

Rufus s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il n'avait pas rêvé ; il y avait depuis longtemps qu'il ne rêvait plus. Son sommeil était long et profond comme une petite mort. Pourtant, il avait toujours l'air paisible lorsqu'il dormait, et il se souvenait que sa mère, quand il était petit, lui disait qu'il avait l'air d'un ange doré se reposant sur terre, avant de reprendre son vol vers les cieux. Son père, lui, ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Il n'était pas le genre de père à aller border son enfant ; il n'était pas un homme de type « père ».

Il se releva, s'épousseta en vain, finit par retirer son veston blanc maintenant gris dans le dos, se disant qu'il était bon pour le nettoyage à sec. Il jeta un dernier regard sur les lieux, puis il sortit.

Elena le rejoignit, le prit par le bras, le soutint jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la voiture, puis elle se mit au volant. Elle lui posa toutes sortes de questions qui l'ennuyèrent profondément, et il ne répondit que par : « Elena, tu parles trop. » Enfin, elle se tut.

Calé dans son siège, Rufus regardait le paysage à travers les vitres teintées de sa voiture. Tout autour de lui était luxueux, luisant, beau – et pourtant il préférait regarder le village pauvre, ordinaire, la poussière de la route. Il se retourna pendant un instant pour voir le manoir Shin-Ra en ruines, puis il leva son regard sur les montagnes. Le réacteur à Mako aussi était en ruines ; on l'avait rasé et remplacé par un barrage hydroélectrique alimenté par un torrent des montagnes. Le monde est un changement perpétuel, mais ce mouvement même est une continuité, un cycle éternel, se dit Rufus. Au fond, rien n'a changé vraiment.

Il laissa sa pensée vagabonder pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que son PHS sonne. Il parla à Reeve, comme un dur retour au travail et à la réalité. Il pouvait être encore heureux de ne pas avoir été éveillé tout à l'heure, dans la maison.

Son prétexte pour venir à Nibelheim avait été une visite du Manoir Shin-Ra. Il avait pris quelques documents importants dans le laboratoire, des résultats de recherches maintenant interdites, des réflexions sur JENOVA et son infection. Le géostigma avait fortement diminué depuis les événements de Midgar avec Kadaj et Sephiroth, Rufus lui-même avait été guéri, mais l'infection courait toujours. JENOVA était si tenace… il devait l'arrêter.

Mais Rufus avait saisi ce prétexte pour revenir à Nibelheim, village de sa petite enfance. Après tout, son père venait de ce village, et le manoir Shin-Ra était le sien. Rufus n'y avait jamais vécu ; même quand il était jeune, il tombait déjà en morceaux. Et de toute façon, sa mère n'aimait pas cet endroit.

Il aurait voulu revenir dans la maison de son enfance, pour retrouver ses maigres souvenirs de sa mère. Son père l'avait arraché à elle à cinq ans, lui avait fait quitter les montagnes enneigées pour les gratte-ciels de béton, les jeux et es rires pour l'école militaire et les brimades, le village pauvre mais chaleureux pour une Plaque anonyme de Midgar… et si sa vie avait été presque entièrement marquée par son père et son éducation forcée, Rufus ne pouvait pas oublier sa mère. L'enfant, le petit enfant qu'il avait été, avait besoin d'un retour en ces lieux. L'enfant qu'on avait tout fait pour tuer le plus tôt possible, pour l'enterrer vivant et l'étouffer, était toujours là. Et il avait besoin de ce retour à la maison de son enfance.

Rufus n'avait jamais revu sa mère. Pas même en photo. Son père ne lui en parlait jamais. Son visage était flou, il ne restait à Rufus que l'image de son sourire à la fois triste et radieux. Parce qu'elle était seule. Parce que Père n'était jamais là.

Le nom véritable de sa mère lui était inconnu – il l'avait oublié. Mère était Mère. Il aurait pu faire des recherches et le retrouver facilement, mais cela lui importait peu : Mère était Mère. Mère était le jouer de Père. Elle n'était pas sa femme ; elle n'avait pas d'anneau au doigt, et il n'en portait pas non plus. Elle était la mère de son seul film, une procréatrice, un ventre plein de vie. Elle était… son amour ? Rufus sourit à cette idée. Comme si son père allait s'abaisser au point d'aimer une femme du peuple ! Comme s'il était capable d'aimer autre chose que les armes et l'argent !

Rufus, maintenant adulte, pouvait comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Une petite visite au village natal, au réacteur encore tout récent, là où les expériences venaient de commencer. Une jolie femme sur laquelle il avait eu des vues quand il était jeune. Une invitation qu'elle ne pouvait refuser, des menaces, des insinuations. Une nuit ressemblant à un viol, et peut-être plusieurs. Probablement de larmes. Quelques semaines plus tard, un test de grossesse, et sûrement d'autres larmes. Un message au Président, laissé sans réponse. Un deuxième message après l'accouchement, encore sans réponse. Puis, la joie de l'enfant malgré tout, la joie de ce chérubin blond, de ne plus être entièrement seule, et de pouvoir vouer sa vie à un être qui, enfin, aurait vraiment besoin d'elle et pourrait l'aimer pour ce qu'elle était. Ensuite, après cinq ans de contemplation triste et joyeuse, après avoir presque pansé ses plaies intérieures… le retour du Président. Le Président qui s'était souvenu qu'il avait un fils dans le village de son enfance. Le Président qui voulait un héritier, mais qui ne voulait pas de femmes ni de responsabilités de ce genre. Le Président qui arracha l'enfant des mains de sa mère pour tenter d'en faire un être tel que lui. Et l'enfant qui ne pouvait que se laisser enlever, qui ne comprenait pas, et qui ne pouvait que tenter de se laisser porter par les vagues de la tempête pour ne pas se noyer. Et, finalement, la haine de l'enfant pour ce père inhumain, une fois passé l'âge de la compréhension.

C'était, au fond, une histoire presque banale. Mais elle laissait à Rufus un goût amer à la bouche. Il n'avait pas de regrets, mais il se sentait vide, plutôt. Parce que c'était cette histoire presque banale qui lui avait permis de voir le jour. Et de devenir le maître du monde.

Voilà pourquoi en ce jour, il avait passé quelques heures dans une maison qui imitait celle de son enfance, dans un lit poussiéreux qui ressemblait à celui où il avait dormi, enfant. Et il se demandait qui avait bien pu passer avant lui, dans cette maison, dormir avant lui dans ce lit. Il haussa les épaules ; probablement un vagabond, un squatteur qui avait pris la fuite en sentant quelqu'un approcher… sinon qui visiterait cette maison abandonnée, sale, grise ?

Mais un sentiment inconnu s'accrochait à l'esprit de Rufus. Un sentiment inconnu, ou plutôt le sentiment de l'inconnu lui-même.

Elena avait arrêté la voiture et l'avait aidé à se relever. Malgré ses protestations, elle le soutenait par le bras, pour qu'il ne se fatigue pas trop. Peut-être essayait-elle de le materner… comme une fille voulant s'occuper de son père. Sa candeur était admirable, mais Rufus avait besoin d'autre chose. Il la repoussa une nouvelle fois, doucement. Et il lui demanda, doucement, une enquête à propos de cette maison où il avait passé une partie de l'après-midi, cette maison qui imitait celle de son enfance.

Elena s'inclina, hocha la tête. Les Turks mèneraient l'enquête rapidement et efficacement, comme toujours.

Une fois sous la douche, Rufus put enlever la poussière collée dans ses cheveux et sur sa peau. L'eau chaude et mousseuse coulait le long de son corps nu, calmait ses muscles tendus, et lavait progressivement toutes les souillures de son cœur. Il savait que plus tard il devrait se rhabiller, aller à un bal donné par un actionnaire important, se réinsérer dans un monde dont on avait fait le sien. Il s'en sentait la force, mais encore un peu, juste un peu, il voulait conserver cette sensation de chaleur, celle de l'eau, celle de la vie réelle, celle des bras de sa mère.


	3. 2

Ici, j'ai alterné les points de vue, pour ne pas que ça devienne trop répétitif, en ajoutant celui d'un personnage hyper-secondaire que j'aime beaucoup et qu'on oublie si souvent... J'ai aussi tenté de mettre le plus de réalisme possible dans le dialogue, avec des phrases entrecoupées, un sujet qui s'échappe, mais bon, j'ai toujours de la difficulté à y maintenir le même style que dans ma narration.

* * *

Chapitre 3: 2

Cloud revint d'une mission qu'on lui avait confiée quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait tué quelques dangereux dragons qui s'attaquaient à des paysans du Rocket Town, avec l'aide de Cid. Une fois de retour au 7th Heaven, il prit une longue douche. L'eau chaude et la mousse chassèrent la poussière, la sueur et le sang qui collaient à sa peau, jusqu'à ce que son corps en ressorte lisse, rose et fumant. Il s'essuya, se coiffa, enfila un peignoir et s'installa devant la télévision. Les enfants étaient couchés depuis longtemps, et Tifa était avec eux.

Le téléjournal. Avancement de la reconstruction. Accident de la route. Découverte de sables bitumineux près du Gold Saucer – quelques explications données par un Barrett enthousiaste. Une espèce de poisson est menacée à cause de la pêche abusive à Costa del Sol. Tremblement de terre au Cosmo Canyon – peu de blessés car Bugenhagen l'avait prédit à l'aide des signes laissés par les étoiles. Puis il y eut un discours donné par Rufus. Cloud, dans un geste de panique, éteignit la télévision.

Il se disait qu'il avait l'air d'un crétin. Se mettre dans un tel état pour Rufus Shin-Ra, pour une image sur la vitre d'un écran de télé ! Pourtant, son cœur se serrait encore au fond de sa cage thoracique, son souffle était court, et ses nerfs étaient à vif. Vraiment, un crétin. Un crétin qui sursauta lorsque son PHS sonna et vibra sur la table où il était posé. Cloud se secoua et prit le PHS, sans y répondre comme d'habitude.

_Shin-Ra corp._

Comme si le monde tentait de lui faire lâcher prise, tout en même temps. Cloud faillit lancer le PHS, il le sentait presque brûler entre ses doigts. Finalement, il le redépose sur la table, où il vibra et sonna encore pendant un moment avant d'arrêter enfin. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il voie Rufus Shin-Ra l'autre jour ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Il aurait plutôt dû aller au Manoir Shin-Ra, s'il avait affaire à Nibelheim, non ?

Et au fond, se dit Cloud, pourquoi s'énerver sans savoir ? Pourquoi ne pas lui demander directement ? Il saisit son PHS et appela à la « Shin-Ra corp », le numéro qui venait de le contacter. Ce fut Reno qui répondit. Aller rejoindre le Président à Healin, bien, aucun problème, j'arrive.

OoOoO

Strife. Cloud Strife. 23 ans, groupe sanguin AB, né le 11 août à Nibelheim. Réside actuellement à Edge, nouveau secteur de Midgar, à l'enseigne du 7th Heaven. Travail : mercenaire, livreur, homme à tout faire. Particularités : force particulièrement impressionnante, capacité de régénération à l'empoisonnement au Mako exceptionnelle, goût pour la vitesse en moto.

Rufus avait tout repassé dans son esprit. Les informations, les souvenirs, les combats. Et il se demandait s'il aimait ou s'il détestait cet homme. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question ; quand on a l'habitude de se servir des autres, on ne se questionne jamais. Que pensait-il vraiment de Cloud lui-même, l'homme, la poupée de chair et d'intentions ?

Rien, peut-être ?

Il comprendrait tout quand il arriverait, pressentait Rufus. Son rapport à Cloud, au monde, au reste.

Regardant par la fenêtre, il attendait. À quoi cela servirait donc, comprendre ? Voulait-il vraiment comprendre Cloud ? En le comprenant, il le ferait sien, d'une certaine manière. Est-ce qu'il voulait de Cloud ? Est-ce qu'il avait le droit de le vouloir ? Mais s'il le fallait, il devait le dominer, ne pas se laisser faire sien, ne pas être compris lui-même. Il ne le supporterait pas. En fait, il aurait voulu le rejeter, l'enterrer, l'oublier.

Mais on ne peut faire taire la voix du sang.

Ainsi, lorsque Reno le prévint de l'arrivée de Cloud, Rufus soupira, puis fit signe de le laisser entrer. L'attente devenait de plus en plus difficile, oppressante parce qu'elle allait conclure sur quelque chose. Ou bien peut-être rien, des mensonges hypocrites et de faux sourires. Mais Rufus ne voulait rien y perdre – il avait horreur de perdre – et surtout pas à nouveau contre lui – LUI. L'humiliation était déjà suffisamment grande. Le pire sentiment qu'il eut ressenti de toute sa vie. Le plus douloureux.

La vérité frappait à la porte, insistante. Rufus se tourna, répondit quelques mots et regarda la poignée qui tournait. Puis il regarda la vérité en face, et un mince sourire éclaira ses lèvres.

OoOoO

Le dialogue :

Rufus invita Cloud à s'asseoir. Celui-ci resta debout, mais Rufus ne pouvait se le permettre ; ce fut sa première défaite. Dark Nation vint se coucher à ses pieds, l'air calme mais alerte. Elle n'aimait pas ce blond qui venait d'entrer, et puis il s'en était déjà pris à elle et à son maître, elle s'en souvenait, se rappelait de son odeur. Il sentait le mâle, la sueur, la poussière de la route, le sang et l'acier. L'odeur de Rufus était bien plus douce éa ses narines, plus diffuse, plus rassurante, plus parfumée.

Elle fixait donc le mercenaire d'un œil mauvais. Rufus glissa distraitement une main sur le pelage court entre les deux oreilles de Dark Nation, mais cela ne suffit pas à la déconcentrer. Elle observait de ses deux yeux, écoutait de ses deux oreilles, surveillait de toute sa vigilance.

-Tu es un peu en retard, non ? fit la voix grave de Rufus.

Cloud ne répondit rien et haussa les épaules. Dark Nation le jugea aussitôt insolent. Rufus soupira et reprit la parole.

-Content de voir que tu vas…

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? coupa sèchement Cloud. Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ici ?

-Toujours aussi méfiant, on dirait…

-Si vous n'avez rien d'intéressant à me dire, je vais…

-Ce que j'ai à te dire t'intéressera probablement plus que tu le crois, coupa Rufus à son tour.

-De nouveaux clones meurtriers en liberté ? ironisa Cloud.

-Non, à part toi…

-Je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter des bêtises ! Venez-en au but !

Cloud s'énervait déjà. Il était terriblement nerveux, même s'il s'efforçait de ne pas en avoir l'air. Dark Nation retint un grognement, mais elle sortit légèrement ses griffes, marquant le plancher. Elle se souvenait des blessures qu'il lui avait fait subir, et elle le détestait. Mais Rufus souriait toujours.

-Tu pourras répondre à mes questions sans t'énerver ?

Cloud baissa la tête, et il s'assit enfin après avoir enlevé son énorme fourreau contenant quelques-unes de ses immenses épées. Première défaite de son côté.

-Cloud… as-tu… connu ta mère ?

-Bien sûr, soupira-t-il en tournant la tête de côté pour éviter le regard perçant de Rufus. Elle est morte dans l'incendie de Nibelheim. Mais avant de m'engager à la Shin-Ra, je vivais avec elle, évidemment.

-Et ton père ?

-Il est mort lorsque j'étais jeune.

-Tu l'as connu ?

-Non. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Vous voulez me prendre en pitié ?

-Est-ce que tu as des photos ? reprit Rufus sans broncher.

-Tout a brûlé. Mais de toute façon, ce n'étaient que des photos de moi quand j'étais bébé. Rien sur mon père et sa famille à lui. Juste un peu de ma mère. Et tout a brûlé. Ça, ils n'ont pas pu le reconstruire.

-Quel était le nom de tes parents ?

Cloud hésita, puis répondit en soupirant.

-Pour mon père, je ne sais pas. Peut-être Strife. Et le nom de ma mère… hum… Alya. Alya Strife.

Ça y était. Le train était en marche. Dark Nation sentit Rufus se tendre à ses côtés. Elle leva ses yeux dorés et regarda le visage figé de son maître. Lorsqu'il se remit enfin en mouvement, Rufus fouilla dans un tiroir de son bureau et jeta un dossier devant Cloud.

« Alya Strife. »

-Vous avez un dossier sur ma mère ? s'étonna Cloud.

-J'ai un dossier sur MA mère, répondit Rufus d'une voix tremblante.

Cloud mit quelques secondes à comprendre. Il prit le dossier et se mit à le feuilleter. Ses doigts se mirent à trembler, de plus en plus fort, et son souffle se fit rauque. Il regardait le dossier sans le voir, sans le voir vraiment, mais comprenant néanmoins l'inévitable vérité.

Puis il leva les yeux. Le blond regarda le blond, les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les yeux bleus. La réalité cessa d'exister, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparaisse, évidente. Cloud déglutit, Rufus baissa les yeux.

-C'est tout ? finit par articuler Cloud.

-C'est tout. Je voulais que tu le saches. Tu peux prendre le dossier si tu veux, dit Rufus d'une voix rauque en se retournant.

Cloud se releva, reprit son arme et quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot, laissant le dossier sur le bureau comme s'il avait peur d'y toucher à nouveau. Dark Nation se frotta contre la main de Rufus, mais celui-ci ne la flattait pas.


	4. Les échos oubliés

Si ma théorie "brotherhood" était assez évidente depuis le début (en tout cas à cause du titre), j'introduis ici un peu de mystère. À partir de la moitié du chapitre environ, j'ai fini de transcrire ce que j'ai écrit il y a quelques mois, et j'ai eu cette idée de personnage, qui m'inspire assez pour la suite du récit. Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir longtemps, mais je vais essayer de trouver une fin satisfaisante.

Encore une fois, j'ai essayé de mettre le plus de réalisme possible dans les dialogues. Comme le témoin ne voit pas l'action, je l'ai mis cru, sans descriptions, ce qui peut rendre la lecture un peu difficile, mais je crois que ça devrait aller, les deux interlocuteurs sont assez différents pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de confusion. Pauvre Alya, quand même...

Avertissement: évocation de choses pas joyeuses du tout, encore une fois...

* * *

Chapitre 4: Les échos oubliés

Comme mort, son regard éteint, Cloud revint chez lui. À l'intérieur de sa tête, sa mère pleurait, pleurait sans relâche. Sa mère ? Oui, sa mère, sans aucun doute. Il s'en souvenait bien.

Sa mère pleurait, elle avait pleuré lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il irait à Midgar pour devenir un SOLDIER comme le grand général Sephiroth. Elle avait pleuré parce qu'elle serait seule et que la Shin-Ra lui enlevait son fils.

À nouveau.

Une fois de retour au 7th Heaven, il alla directement au lit. Il aurait voulu aller à la douche, pour s'ouvrir les veines afin de se vider de ce sang de la Shin-Ra, ce sang qui le terrifiait encore plus que lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il le partageait avec Sephiroth et toutes les calamités du monde. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne s'en sentait pas le courage.

Sa mère et l'ancien Président Shin-Ra. D'abord Rufus. Puis Cloud. La Compagnie qui aspirait tout. Son destin n'avait donc été qu'une fatalité. Son attirance pour le SOLDIER un appel du sang.

-Mère, mère, arrête de pleurer, je n'arrive pas à pleurer moi-même.

OoOoO

Les échos oubliés :

-Tu vois, Alya ? Je suis de retour.

-Ce n'est qu'une visite, non ?

-Évidemment. Je suis un homme occupé, maintenant.

-Tu es un meurtrier, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Ça doit t'occuper, en effet.

-Je produis des armes et des soldats. C'est différent.

-Des gens du monde entier meurent par ta faute. Si c'est différent, c'est pire !

-Que ce soit moi ou un autre, il y aura toujours des gens pour produire des armes. Pourquoi pas moi ? Les armes m'apportent l'argent et le pouvoir !

-Ne me touche pas, meurtrier !

-Peut-être que des gens meurent par ma faute, mais d'autres arrivent à vivre, aussi ! Les emplois, l'énergie, la science, les…

-Tu n'avais pas à revenir.

-Je veux une femme et un héritier.

-Ne me touche pas !

-Je t'ai toujours aimée, je…

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher !

-Tu sais combien de femmes voudraient être à ta place ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu me touches avec tes mains pleines de sang !

-Mais je ne veux pas de ces salopes, c'est toi que je veux !

-Non !

-Viens avec moi !

-Jamais !

-Allons, viens avec moi !

-Recule ! Vas-t'en !

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ta volonté si je suis le maître du monde ?

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

Le sexe sans amour, le sexe de pure violence, bestial, accompagné de larmes et de sanglots, de coups et de cris. Plusieurs soirs se suivirent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle abandonne. Et qu'elle porte en elle l'héritier qu'il voulait.

Il s'en souvenait. Il s'en souvenait comme si cela avait été enregistré dans sa mémoire, comme tout le reste. Il avait tout entendu, sans rien voir, ne pouvant que supposer. Il avait été là, il savait. Mais à l'époque, ce n'était qu'une mission comme une autre pour lui.

Mais en voyant Cloud dans cet état, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser ; c'était la vérité, mais méritait-elle de sortir de cette bouche ?

OoOoO

Rufus se leva, appuyé sur sa canne, et il alla à la fenêtre. Sa tête était un peu vide, un peu bourdonnante. Il ne savait pas s'il avait bien ou mal agi dans cette affaire, et il ne s'en souciait pas. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se soucier de la morale ; sa conscience, probablement peu développée à cause de l'éducation de son père, ne tenait compte que de ses propres intérêts. Mais il ne savait pas en quoi avoir présenté ces informations à Cloud lui apportait un quelconque intérêt. Peut-être pour le simple plaisir de le faire souffrir, mais même cela n'était pas dans son intérêt.

Il ne se souciait ni du bien ni du mal, mais il détestait vivre dans l'incertitude.

Lui qui donnait les ordres, il aurait voulu que quelqu'un lui explique ce qu'il devait faire. Lui qui dominait le monde, il aurait voulu quelqu'un qui le prenne dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

Mais il était seul, comme toujours. On est toujours seul, quoi que l'on fasse, quoi que l'on prétende, on est toujours seul, se disait-il avec lassitude. C'était ce qu'il s'était toujours dit, alors qu'il regardait à la fenêtre de son bureau, d'où il voyait la ville à ses pieds, et les millions de petites solitudes anonymes qui s'y logeaient, qui y travaillaient, qui y naissaient et qui y mouraient.

Tous ces gens qui prétendaient se connaître alors qu'ils naissaient seuls et qu'ils mouraient seuls.

Non.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule exception : la mère. Parce qu'avant de naître, on ne formait qu'un avec elle. Une communion impensable par la suite avec n'importe quel autre être.

C'était peut-être pourquoi il était aussi ébranlé par tout ce qu'il avait découvert récemment. Parce qu'il ne pouvait faire taire la voix du sang. Ni celle de sa mère qui pleurait au plus profond de son cœur froid.

OoOoO

Les échos oubliés :

-Alors tu l'as appelé Rufus, on dirait…

-Comment oses-tu revenir ici après tout ce temps ? Après avoir ignoré mes appels pendant des années ?

-Rufus Strife, ça ne sonne pas très bien, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, je peux bien appeler mon enfant comme je veux !

-Rufus… ce n'était pas le nom de ce type pour lequel tu avais un béguin au primaire ? Oui, je me souviens, il a quitté ce trou juste avant que je parte moi aussi…

-Ça ne te regarde pas ! Maintenant que tu l'as vu, pars !

-C'est un si bel enfant, je ne peux pas le regarder encore un peu ? Aaaah… il te ressemble tellement, surtout les yeux… on dirait qu'il n'a que la couleur des cheveux en commun avec moi.

-Heureusement qu'il ne te ressemble pas, sinon j'en aurais honte !

-Ne dis pas ça devant lui, voyons…

-Je le dis pour le père, pas pour lui.

-C'est un si bel enfant… j'ai envie de le garder.

-QUOI ?

-Oui, c'est décidé, je le garde.

-TU NE ME L'ENLÈVERAS PAS !

Il y eut des coups, des cris. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, et le Président poussa l'enfant, alors âgé de cinq ans, avant de refermer la porte.

Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il prit l'enfant par les épaules et avant que celui-ci ait le temps de réagir, lui lança un sort mineur de sommeil. Il devint alors aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffons.

Il y eut d'autres cris, différents. Toute cette violence avait dû exciter le Président, qui s'acharnait encore sur cette pauvre femme. L'homme savait qu'il y en aurait encore pour plusieurs soirs. Il s'efforça de ne pas écouter le viol qu'il entendait à quelques mètres de lui à peine ; il devait rester au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal pour le Président. Devoir obéir aux ordres était parfois d'une difficulté inimaginable.

Il regarda le visage de l'enfant endormi artificiellement. Il s'était demandé pourquoi le Président s'était donné autant de peine pour venir le chercher, mais en le voyant, il comprit sans même se poser la question. Il avait l'air d'un ange.

Le Président ne lui avait jamais fait de confidences, mais il aurait voulu savoir, il aurait voulu avoir la force de lui demander. Parce qu'au moins il aurait pu savoir pourquoi il voulait un deuxième enfant. Et pourquoi il s'efforçait de détruire cette femme qu'il prétendait aimer.


	5. Trouver le bonheur

Oué! J'ai fini d'écrire ce chapitre, le premier que j'écris entièrement qui n'a pas été fait il y a des mois! Honnêtement, ça a été assez difficile de retrouver le style, mais je crois que j'ai réussi à le maintenir correctement. N'empêche, ça a été un peu pénible, prendre trois jours pour écrire trois pages, je trouve ça long... au moins ça donne un résultat dont je suis satisfaite! Enfin, je verrai comment vont les prochains chapitres.

Mon esprit tordu et pervers me rattrape, j'ai glissé un peu de shonen-ai et je vais en mettre d'autre. Pas de relations en vue, là n'est pas le but de la fic, juste du fanservice.

Sinon, merci à mes quelques lectrices/revieweuses, vos commentaires me font vraiment plaisir!

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Trouver le bonheur dans sa propre souffrance

Chevauchant sa moto dans le désert, s'enfonçant dans les bancs de sable friable, Cloud regardait droit devant lui malgré le vent qui lui piquait les yeux. Il sentait des larmes aux coins de ses yeux rougis, mais la vitesse les emportait avant qu'elles ne coulent le long de son visage. Il aurait dû mettre un casque pour se protéger, mais il n'en mettait jamais. Il n'avait pas peur de la souffrance, même qu'en cet instant il la recherchait - un peu.

En souffrant, il oubliait les problèmes que ses sentiments lui faisaient subir. En roulant vers ce petit village perdu au fond du désert, il pouvait oublier et vider son esprit. Même si ce n'était que temporaire, même si ce n'était qu'illusoire.

Il se sentait mieux loin de ses amis d'AVALANCHE et des enfants de l'orphelinat. Tous avaient bien fini par se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui, mais il ne voulait pas subir leurs regards, leurs interrogations. Chaque fois que Tifa tentait de s'approcher de lui, il la fuyait. Mais la veille, elle avait réussi à le coincer et lui avait posé toutes les questions qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Ces questions qui lui prouvaient à quel point elle était attachée à lui, à quel point elle tenait à lui. Mais il n'en voulait pas – pas maintenant. Il voulait être seul. Ainsi, il prenait son temps pour accomplir cette mission au fond du désert, vers ce microscopique village au sud du Gold Saucer.

Fuir, fuir la réalité, le plus longtemps possible, le plus souvent possible, avant qu'elle ne le rattrape.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû leur en parler, après tout, ils étaient ses amis, ses précieux compagnons. Il les aimait tous du plus profond de son âme. C'était probablement pour cette raison qu'il était incapable de leur avouer ses… liens… avec Rufus Shin-Ra. Il savait d'avance qu'ils lui diraient que ce n'était rien et que leur relation ne changerait pas, mais il savait que ce ne serait pas tout à fait vrai. Il finirait bien par leur dire, mais pas avant qu'il ne l'ait lui-même assumé.

Quelques monstres apparurent aux côtés de Cloud, qui sortit une de ses épées de son fourreau et les abattit rapidement, ralentissant à peine de sa course. Les cadavres des bêtes roulaient à cause de leur élan, puis stoppaient net, et finissaient par disparaître en laissant échapper des volutes de lumières verte. Cloud rengaina sa lame, presque déçu que le combat soit déjà terminé. Il y avait de moins en moins de monstres en ce monde, et ils devenaient de moins en moins forts. Comme si le monde lui-même s'engourdissait et avait l'esprit ailleurs.

Le village apparut enfin au loin, comme un mirage ondulant à la chaleur du sable surchauffé par le soleil, mais pourtant bien réel. Cloud poussa un grognement insatisfait, mais il ne ralentit pas pour autant. Il se dit que la Planète entière n'était pas assez grande pour qu'il y roule comme il le voulait, aussi vite et aussi longtemps qu'il en aurait été capable, jusqu'à ce que ses forces l'abandonnent. Il lui aurait fallu un monde plus grand, plus large, plus vide.

Une fois au village, il se rendit à l'adresse indiquée sur l'enveloppe matelassée qu'il devait livrer. Mécaniquement, il frappa à la porte, confirma l'identité de l'homme qui lui ouvrit, lui remit l'enveloppe, le salua d'un signe de tête et retourna vers sa moto. Il se disait que c'était parfait, que tout se finissait bien simplement, qu'il n'aurait qu'à retourner à sa moto et à retourner chez lui, quand il entendit une voix familière qui l'appelait.

Il se tourna vers Barret et le salua simplement. Barret, ne remarquant pas l'air sombre de Cloud, le prit par les épaules et l'invita à prendre un verre, après tout ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils s'étaient vus ! Cloud ne trouva pas la force de refuser.

Ainsi, il se retrouva dans le seul pub de ce minuscule village, à écouter Barret parler des avancements sur les nouvelles technologies de l'énergie : les éoliennes qui seraient plantées dans différentes zones, surtout au nord, les nappes de pétrole qu'il découvrait ici dans ce désert, les recherches de Shera, la femme de Cid, sur l'éthanol produit par le blé cultivé dans la région fertile du Rocket Town, les barrages hydroélectriques dans les montagnes de la région de Nibelheim…

Cloud frissonna en entendant parler de son village natal, mais il ne dit rien. Il savait que Barret essayait de lui remonter le moral avec toutes ces bonnes nouvelles sur la Planète, mais rien à faire, comme si son cerveau était bloqué sur une seule information et qu'il ne pouvait pas assimiler les autres.

Finalement, après une seule bière, prétextant ne pas pouvoir en prendre d'autre pour pouvoir conduire de façon sécuritaire, Cloud quitta la compagnie de Barret pour celle, plus bruyante mais moins bavarde, de sa fidèle moto. Il avait besoin de se remplir de vide, du bruit du moteur, des vibrations de la route, du sable du désert. Tout le reste lui semblait vain.

OoOoO

Couvert de sueur, Rufus restait immobile dans son lit, les yeux entrouverts, la vision embrouillée à cause de la fièvre. Les Turks et différents médecins se relayaient à son chevet, jour et nuit, mais sa fièvre ne tombait pas, et ce depuis plusieurs jours. On disait que c'était un moment de faiblesse à cause de ses blessures qui ne guérissaient pas et qui lui faisaient subir une rechute, mais lui savait très bien ce qu'il en était. Et il savait très bien pourquoi ce moment de faiblesse refusait de passer.

Il réclama à boire à Tseng, de garde à ce moment-là, qui le prit contre lui pour le redresser et approcha un verre d'eau fraîche de ses lèvres. Rufus avala lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente un peu mieux. Il avait pris l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de lui alors qu'il avait le géostigma, un peu malgré lui, et maintenant il se laissait faire docilement, avec le bonheur de ne pas avoir à penser à quoi que ce soit.

Il fuyait ses responsabilités de Président de la Shin-Ra, il ne voulait plus rien assumer en cet instant, à part les souffrances apportées par sa fièvre. Toutes ces choses qui le traversaient ; les frissons, la chaleur intense, la sueur, le froid, la peau rêche contre les draps, la fatigue, l'insomnie. C'est en souffrant qu'il parvenait à oublier ses problèmes. Aucun plaisir, aussi intense soit-il, n'aurait pu faire taire en lui cette voix qui lui rappelait qui il était vraiment, qu'il le veuille ou non. Seule une plus grande souffrance pouvait lui faire oublier celle-là.

Tseng remplaça la serviette sur son front par une autre, plus fraîche. Comme il est étrange que j'apprécie qu'on me soigne, se disait Rufus, alors que c'est entièrement ma faute si je reste malade ! Il s'efforça d'éviter le regard inquiet du Turk penché au-dessus de lui – il attrapa une des mèches de cheveux du wutaien, si douce et si soyeuse, et se mit à jouer avec. Gêné, le chef des Turks recula aussitôt, mettant le comportement étrange de son patron sur le compte de cette satanée fièvre qui ne lâchait pas.

Comme d'habitude, Rufus jouait avec les gens comme des pions, comme des marionnettes. Peut-être pour se donner l'impression qu'il avait du contrôle sur ce qui l'entourait et sur sa vie, alors qu'en fait une chose essentielle lui avait échappé et il ne pourrait jamais la rattraper même en contrôlant entièrement le monde et tout ce qui y vivait.

C'était un bon départ pour une tragédie antique, songea Rufus en esquissant un léger sourire, une tragédie moderne et dérisoire. Deux ennemis, l'un étant un mercenaire protégeant le monde et l'autre le roi du monde voué à la destruction, et au moment où ils achèvent leur réconciliation, ils apprennent leur lien de fraternité. La vie a des scénarios encore meilleurs que n'importe quelle fiction.

Un médecin vint relayer Tseng auprès de Rufus. Au fond, c'est peut-être d'un psy qu'il aurait eu besoin, mais cette idée lui faisait horreur. Quelque chose se figeait dans son esprit rien qu'à l'idée de parler de ce problème qui le rongeait, même à un professionnel indifférent.

Non, en fait, ce dont il aurait eu besoin, c'est d'une personne qui aurait pu lui expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé. Qui aurait pu écarter tous les doutes qui assaillaient l'esprit de Rufus, qui aurait pu combler les failles du dossier fait par les Turks. Mais il n'y avait plus personne. Ses deux parents étaient morts, ainsi il se savait condamné au silence. Au vide. Au néant.

Sa seule satisfaction était peut-être que Cloud était lui aussi condamné à ne pas savoir, et qu'il n'était pas le seul qui serait plongé dans le noir. Il se demanda vaguement dans quel état il se trouvait ; probablement moins pire que le mien, se dit-il, lui n'est pas un enfant gâté.

Il se sentait un peu jaloux de Cloud, qui avait eu l'enfance qu'il aurait voulu conserver. Une vie normale, dans un village paisible, à rêver de la Shin-Ra. Alors que lui, de l'autre côté de miroir, se baignait de facilité pour oublier à quel point ses responsabilités étaient pénibles.

-Aurais-je été ce que je suis devenu si je n'avais pas été conçu dans un acte de violence ? murmura-t-il d'une voix inaudible pour le médecin qui s'était éloigné. Et Cloud ? Ah, suis-je condamné à me poser éternellement ces questions qui n'auront jamais de réponse ?


	6. À travers ce sang coulent des larmes

Bon, tout d'abord je m'excuse du retard pour ce chapitre, j'ai eu une commande assez urgente de cosplays et par la suite je n'ai pas pu passer beaucoup de temps à la maison. Mais bon, j'ai quand même réussi à pondre ce chapitre, et je dois avouer que je suis assez satisfaite de la tournure de l'action, chose que je trouve toujours assez difficile. L'histoire avance, et je crois que je vais la boucler dans un ou deux chapitres, même si je n'ai encore aucune idée comment...

Avertissement: fanservice shonen-ai, pas de vrai slash ou de pairing, juste mon imagination perverse qui déborde un tout petit peu.

* * *

Chapitre 6: À travers ce sang coulent des larmes

Vivre avec un secret est une chose pénible, se dit Cloud. Plus ses amis insistaient pour qu'il se confie, plus l'idée le rebutait. Tifa, Yuffie, Red XIII, les enfants… leur compagnie lui faisait dorénavant peur. Il n'allait donc plus au 7th Heaven, et comme son refuge à la cathédrale d'Aeris était trop bien connu de tous, il avait dû se trouver un nouvel endroit où se retirer. Étrangement, le seul qui lui était venu à l'esprit était la maison qui imitait celle de son enfance, à Nibelheim.

Ainsi, entre deux livraisons ou missions, il se reposait là, où plutôt, il s'y activait. Il avait fait un brin de ménage, dépoussiéré la maison, rebranché le système électrique, arrangé la plomberie… la maison était maintenant tout à fait viable. Si les voisins avaient bien remarqué que la maison était à nouveau habitée, le fait que ce soit Cloud qui y soit revenu avait eu le bon effet de les calmer, et ils le laissaient faire ce qu'il voulait. Être le sauveur du monde a parfois quelques avantages.

On aurait dit que seule la solitude pouvait le calmer. Il avait toujours agi ainsi, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Quand il était petit et que les autres se moquaient de lui, il allait se réfugier, seul, dans les montagnes. Quand il était devenu garde et que le poids des vies qu'il avait prises devenait trop lourd, il allait s'isoler sur sa couchette, dans son dortoir. Quand Aeris est morte, il s'est enfermé jusqu'au fin fond de son esprit, et il avait fallu que Tifa vienne le secourir de ces limbes. Puis, rongé par la culpabilité, il est allé s'abriter dans la cathédrale d'Aeris, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se pardonner, après deux longues années. Rien n'avait changé et Cloud se disait qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à cela, qu'il était seulement fait ainsi. Alors il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il fuie jusqu'ici, à Nibelheim.

Avec un peu d'amertume, il se dit, en regardant les murs qu'il venait de décaper, que si Rufus Shin-Ra revenait ici pour une raison ou une autre, au moins il pourrait l'accueillir convenablement…

Qu'aurait-il à lui dire, s'il se trouvait face à lui ? Avant d'apprendre le lien qui les unissait, il avait toujours considéré Rufus Shin-Ra comme une personne égoïste, hypocrite, mégalomane, et même à la limite dangereuse, mais avec un bon fond, malgré tout. Car même s'il s'y était pris d'une manière opposée à celle d'AVALANCHE, il avait bel et bien tenté de sauver le monde de la menace de Sephiroth, à sa façon. Et Cloud avait bien réalisé que depuis qu'il avait failli mourir dans l'effondrement de la Tour Shin-Ra, puis de son géostigma avancé, le Président avait quelque peu changé. Plus prudent, plus sage, plus tranquille, plus humain, peut-être.

Puis il l'avait fait venir à lui pour confirmer des informations qu'il avait trouvées on ne sait où, et ils avaient réalisé au même moment qu'ils étaient bel et bien… frères.

Alors qu'aurait-il bien pu lui dire, maintenant ? que restait-il à dire ?

OoOoO

Cloud se redressa en entendant des bruits de pas dans la maison. Pour une fois qu'il était parvenu à s'endormir paisiblement… il se releva, quittant le lit dont il avait changé les draps et prenant sa fidèle Buster sword restée à son chevet. Pendant un instant, l'idée que Rufus était revenu en ces lieux lui effleura l'esprit. Passant sa main sur le mur, il finit par ouvrir l'interrupteur. La lumière l'aveugla pendant un instant, puis il finit par voir la silhouette de la personne qui s'était introduite en ces lieux. Une silhouette fort différente de celle de Rufus Shin-Ra.

-Vincent ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'habite à côté, je te signale, répondit-il en pointant nonchalamment le Manoir Shin-Ra dont la forme massive se découpait dans la pénombre des montagnes.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, et à cette heure ?

Le brun haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir sur le lit que Cloud venait de quitter.

-C'était ouvert, dit-il d'un ton indifférent.

Cloud soupira, mais il le laissa faire. Il n'avait pas la force de protester davantage de toute façon, même si la compagnie de Vincent Valentine l'inquiétait peut-être plus que celle de n'importe qui d'autre.

-Et toi, poursuivit Vincent de sa voix grave après une petite pause, que fais-tu donc ici ?

-Je…

-Tu n'es vraiment pas doué pour faire semblant, ou pour cacher un peu tes émotions. Ça t'épargnerait pourtant bien des ennuis avec les autres.

Vincent se releva et se dirigea lentement vers Cloud qui le regardait, incapable de réagir sous le choc. Jusqu'à ce que le brun passe les doigts de son bras métallique sous la ligne de sa mâchoire. Il recula alors, comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique, jusqu'au mur où il dut s'appuyer le dos

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Vincent ? répéta Cloud.

-J'ai faim.

Cloud comprit alors. Le Vincent qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était plus tout à fait lui-même : il était possédé par le goût du sang des bêtes en lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un événement de ce genre se produisait ; plus la lune se remplissait, plus les yeux de Vincent brillaient, plus ses différentes limites étaient puissantes, et surtout, plus il devenait instable. Il devenait une sorte de vampire et il fallait qu'il se rassasie du goût du sang. En général, lorsque cela lui arrivait, il allait dans les plaines se faisait un festin des monstres les plus vils, au sang le plus noir. Puis il revenait, honteux de sa conduite. En voyant cela, la première fois, Cloud s'était déjà offert pour satisfaire sa soif de sang. Vincent avait alors refusé, disant que cela lui causerait d'encore plus grands remords.

Mais les monstres se faisaient rares dans les montagnes de Nibelheim, maintenant que le réacteur à Mako était clos.

Alors que Vincent se rapprochait de Cloud, celui-ci consentit à incliner sa tête de côté. Il ferma les yeux en sentant le souffle du brun dans son cou, et il s'accrocha à sa longue cape rouge d'un mouvement convulsif alors que les dents pointues pénétraient sa chair. La douleur était sourde, profonde, mais il avait décidé de l'accepter, pour son ami. Parce qu'en cet instant, il était trop faible pour le repousser.

Vincent but quelques gorgées du sang clair de Cloud, avant de pousser un faible mais long râle de plaisir et d'agonie, puis de se laisser tomber à genoux devant le blond, qui ne bougea pas et n'ouvrit même pas les yeux. Le liquide rouge continuait de couler sur sa gorge, sa poitrine, ses vêtements froissés, gouttait sur le mur et même jusqu'au plancher. Cloud entendit Vincent lâcher un léger sanglot.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te laisser faire ? Tu es un idiot, murmura Vincent.

-Et toi tu es un monstre, répliqua Cloud d'un ton morne en ouvrant enfin les yeux. Si ça n'avait pas été moi, qui aurais-tu pris ?

-Désolé, dit Vincent en se redressant.

Il essuya sa bouche d'où dégoulinait le sang avec le revers de sa main gantée, la tête basse. Les marques rouges s'étendirent sur le visage de Vincent.

-Je vais te soigner, d'accord ? dit le brun en tournant le dos à Cloud. Où est ta trousse de premiers soins ?

Cloud pointa silencieusement les toilettes, allant s'installer sur son lit. Les dents de Vincent avaient déchiré la chair de son cou, et il sentait le sang battre dans cette vilaine plaie. Si au moins il avait été un vrai vampire, se dit Cloud, il n'y aurait eu que deux petites marques bien nettes… mais Vincent avait été transformé en monstre contre son gré, et Cloud avait accepté d'être la proie de Vincent parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

Comme lui n'y pouvait rien s'il était le frère de Rufus Shin-Ra.

OoOoO

À peine commençait-il à se remettre de sa fièvre que Rufus Shin-Ra s'était déjà remis au travail. Des piles de papier d'une hauteur impressionnante s'étaient accumulées sur son bureau, et leur équilibre devenait de plus en plus précaire. Et Rufus était incapable de s'éloigner de son travail très longtemps. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait. Si beaucoup auraient voulu de cette place pour se rendre compte que les responsabilités étaient écrasantes, lui s'y sentait parfaitement à l'aise. Au moins mon bon à rien de père m'aura laissé ça, se disait-il parfois.

La journée de travail s'achevait, le laissait épuisé, comme elle le devait. Ainsi, il devenait incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre : il préférait penser aux problèmes du monde entier avant les siens.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se relever et à quitter son bureau présidentiel pour ses appartements, il vit du coin de l'œil le dossier qu'il avait proposé à Cloud, et qu'il avait entièrement lu. Il lâcha un soupir, puis un petit rire las.

-On dirait que ce n'est pas ce soir que je vais dormir, hum, Darken ?

La panthère, qui avait passé la journée aux côtés de son maître, redressa la tête, l'air intriguée. Rufus passa ses doigts entre les deux oreilles de Dark Nation pour la gratter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ronronne, puis il retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil présidentiel, le dossier en mains.

Il feuilleta les pages, regarda les photos, d'un air presque indifférent. Que cherchait-il au juste ? Lui-même ne le savait pas très bien. Peut-être un détail qui lui aurait échappé, même s'il ne voyait pas ce qui manquait. Les rapports des deux visites de son père à Alya Strife étaient très clairs, assez brefs et ne laissaient pas de place à l'imagination.

Rufus se gratta la tête, puis il chercha le nom de l'auteur des deux rapports. Après tout, cette personne avait été là… elle ne travaillait probablement plus à la Shin-Ra, c'était peut-être un SOLDIER anonyme mort au combat depuis longtemps, mais il voulait savoir. Car si elle était vivante…

Ne trouvant son nom dans aucun des documents, il décida de faire des recherches à partir de son ordinateur. Heureusement, les rapports étaient classés par numéros et par date, ce qui facilitait les recherches. Le numéro de catégorie l'emmena dans les archives des Turks. Le garde du corps de son père avait donc été un Turk. Puis il entra les numéros spécifiques des deux rapports, pour en trouver enfin l'auteur.

Lorsqu'il vit le nom de Vincent Valentine apparaître à ses yeux, Rufus se figea longuement, puis il se mit à rire, rire, comme il n'avait pas ri depuis longtemps.


	7. Ce que notre mère aurait voulu

Bon, tout d'abord je m'excuse pour le grande retard pour la parution de ce chapitre, j'ai été débordée dernièrement et j'ai passé très très peu de temps à la maison. Ensuite, je ne sais pas si je dois m'excuser pour ça, mais je termine cette fic, justement parce que je manque de temps pour la continuer. De toute façon je ne comptais pas vraiment aller plus loin, mais c'est le maximum que je puisse faire pour le moment.

Bon, d'autre blabla à la fin, histoire de pas vous spoiler!

* * *

Chapitre 7: Ce que notre mère aurait voulu

Ce fut le bruit de l'hélicoptère qui le réveilla. Après le départ de Vincent, qui s'était éclipsé peu après avoir achevé ses soins maladroits, Cloud avait fini par s'endormir, après avoir nettoyé un peu son sang qui s'était répandu sur le plancher. Il aurait voulu changer les draps, mais c'était les seuls qu'il y avait ici, alors il avait dû dormir en baignant dans l'odeur de son propre sang qui se coagulait.

Il s'étira brièvement, avant de se lever et d'aller ouvrir les rideaux. Le logo rouge de la Shin-Ra sur l'hélicoptère qui achevait se de poser ne le surprit pas particulièrement. De même, la vue de Rufus Shin-Ra qui en descendait ne provoqua en lui aucune réaction particulière – il se dit simplement qu'il ferait mieux d'enfiler un chandail avant que l'autre n'arrive.

Il regretta pourtant de n'avoir qu'un T-shirt sous la main. Il le mit malgré tout, et alla ouvrir la porte à Rufus alors qu'il s'apprêtait à y frapper. Il eut un petit soubresaut de surprise, puis il baissa rapidement son poing levé avant de saluer Cloud d'un léger signe de tête.

-Désolé de venir te déranger de si bon matin…

Alors qu'il s'écartait pour le laisser entrer, Cloud vit le regard de Rufus se poser d'abord sur l'épais bandage qu'il portait au cou, puis sur le lit couvert de taches de sang rouge brunâtre.

-Pourquoi cette visite ? demanda Cloud pour couper l'observation du Président. D'ailleurs, comment avez-vous su que j'étais là ?

-J'ai demandé à tes amis, ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne savaient pas où tu étais. J'ai aussitôt eu le pressentiment que tu étais ici. Je ne m'étais pas trompé.

-Et pourquoi me cherchiez-vous ?

Rufus s'installa sur une chaise de bois comme s'il s'agissait d'un trône, croisa les jambes et fit un signe négligeant avant de répondre.

-En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment toi que je cherchais. Mais j'ai pensé que la personne que je cherche pourrait très bien t'intéresser aussi, puisque ce qu'elle a à dire nous concerne tous les deux, dit-il nonchalamment en haussant les épaules.

Décidément, Rufus Shin-Ra avait changé, se dit Cloud. Même s'il essayait de se montrer le plus indifférent possible, en fait il se souciait des autres. Autrefois, l'idée même qu'il puisse partager une information utile avec un rival aurait été ridicule. Maintenant, il invitait Cloud de lui-même. Le changement était indéniable.

-De qui s'agit-il ? demanda Cloud avec curiosité en s'asseyant à son tour, en face de Rufus.

-Du garde du corps qui a accompagné père à Nibelheim lorsqu'il… enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Hm, je vois.

-C'est un ancien Turk, mais tu le connais déjà. Tu le connais même très bien, en fait, ajouta Rufus en se redressant, allant toucher le bandage au cou de Cloud, qui sursauta brusquement.

-Vincent ?!

Même après que Rufus ait hoché la tête pour le confirmer, Cloud refusa encore de le croire. La main du Président s'attarda dans le cou du mercenaire, puis remonta jusqu'à sa joue. Si Cloud avait levé les yeux, il aurait pu voir une étrange pitié dans le regard de l'homme en face de lui, mais il était trop pris dans ses propres pensées pour y porter attention.

Dire qu'il avait été là la veille, qu'il l'avait même blessé, et qu'après avoir levé ce tribut de sang et de douleur il ne lui avait rien dit !

Rufus dut remarquer les poings crispés de Cloud, et il retourna s'asseoir en face de lui, l'air légèrement soucieux. Il attendit patiemment que la tempête intérieure de Cloud passe, essayant de déchiffrer de son mieux les expressions sur son visage désespérément fermé. Finalement, il redressa la tête, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur inquiétante qui n'était pas seulement celle du Mako.

-Je crois qu'il est retourné au Manoir Shin-Ra, dit Cloud d'une voix tremblante.

-Dans ce cas… allons-y ?

OoOoO

Toujours ce malaise, alors qu'il marchait aux côtés du mercenaire blond. Alors qu'il ouvrait le passage secret sur le mur de pierre, qui menait au laboratoire souterrain du manoir, Rufus était rempli de doutes et d'appréhensions, chose qu'il détestait plus que tout au monde. Et ce qui amplifiait son malaise, c'était que Cloud avait un air beaucoup plus calme que lui alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers en spirale. Pourtant, visiblement, il avait été attaqué par Vincent la veille ; cela aurait dû être une raison plus que suffisante pour ne pas vouloir le revoir de sitôt ! Rufus se dit qu'il aurait dû admirer ce sang-froid, mais l'idée lui semblait risible.

Soudain, l'idée frappa Rufus, l'idée qui le fit s'arrêter dans sa descente. Celle qu'il n'avait jamais considéré Cloud comme une personne. Qu'en fait, il n'avait jamais considéré qui que ce soit comme des êtres à part entière. Qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de comprendre autrui. Pourtant, malgré cette solitude ineffable, Cloud était maintenant là, à ses côtés, lié par un lien beaucoup plus fort que l'argent qu'il utilisait habituellement.

Et ce lien était peut-être encore plus important que celui qui l'avait lié à sa mère. Un lien beaucoup plus complexe que celui du sang. Un lien tissé de sentiments qu'il se permettait enfin de ressentir pour autrui.

C'était peut-être cela, finalement, avoir un frère.

Il se remit en route. Cloud s'était arrêté quelques mètres plus bas pour l'attendre. Rufus esquissa un sourire et posa une main sur l'épaule de Cloud en le regardant droit dans les yeux. L'autre, surpris par ce geste, détourna vite le regard, rougissant.

Rufus sentit en lui une bouffée de joie pure.

OoOoO

Cloud s'était à peine remis du sourire que lui avait fait Rufus – c'était un tel sourire ! – qu'il entendit un craquement sonore, suivi d'un bruit de chute.

Il se précipita vers Rufus, qui avait glissé de plusieurs marches après que l'une d'entre elles ait lâché. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas tombé dans le vide. Mais alors qu'il tendait sa main pour aider le Président à se relever, il fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il l'entendit rire. Un vrai rire, franc, fort, dont le son se répercutait sur les murs pour résonner encore plus fort à ses oreilles. Rufus saisit sa main tendue et se releva en s'y appuyant, riant toujours. Cloud, figé, ne savait toujours pas comment réagir.

-Tu sais quoi ? finit par dire Rufus une fois que son rire se fut calmé. Finalement, je ne crois pas avoir vraiment envie de parler avec Vincent, en ce moment. Et toi ?

-Vous… vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

Et Cloud se demanda si Rufus était vraiment sain d'esprit ou s'il ne s'était pas cogné la tête un peu trop fort en tombant alors qu'il se mettait à rire à nouveau.

-Viens, on sort d'ici, finit par dire Rufus après sa nouvelle crise de fou rire.

Il saisit Cloud par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite, remontant l'escalier en spirale jusqu'à revenir au Manoir, puis à l'extérieur sous le ciel bleu parsemé de nuages étincelants. Cloud se laissa tirer, incapable de résister. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans l'esprit de Rufus, mais il avait un tel sourire qu'il ne pouvait que le laisser faire.

-Tu sais, dit Rufus en s'arrêtant et en levant les yeux au ciel, je crois que je viens de comprendre beaucoup de choses qui m'échappaient dans toute cette histoire.

-Qu'avez-vous compris ?

-Tu peux me tutoyer aussi, Cloud, répliqua Rufus, moqueur.

Cloud secoua la tête. Les cheveux blonds des deux frères voletaient au vent, rayonnaient au soleil. Le costume blanc du Président faisait presque mal aux yeux de Cloud tant il était éclatant sous cette lumière.

-Enfin… je crois que… j'ai compris un peu Père. Et… et notre mère, finit par continuer Rufus. J'ai compris pourquoi, après être venu me chercher à Nibelheim, il a tenu à concevoir un deuxième enfant. Et pourquoi notre mère l'a gardé – t'a gardé.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Cloud, maintenant complètement intrigué.

-Pour briser cette solitude. Et pour laisser la meilleure des choses derrière.

-Je… je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

-Père n'aurait pas tout accordé gratuitement à un enfant, même le sien. Il a toujours mis des épreuves sur ma route, et tu aurais dû être l'une d'entre elles, la plus grande de toutes : il aurait voulu que nous nous battions pour savoir qui prendrait sa place. Qui imposerait sa vision au monde. Il a pensé que tu ne pourrais que vouloir ma place qui semble si enviable, et que tu viendrais la chercher par la force. Mais notre mère…

-Ne m'a jamais rien dit.

-Pourtant, nous avons fini par nous affronter.

Rufus prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux, puis il ajouta :

-Mais je crois que ce que notre mère voulait, c'était… qu'on puisse s'entendre un peu. Elle nous a gardés pour ne plus être seule, mais je crois que si elle ne nous a rien dit, qu'elle travaillait si fort, c'est parce qu'elle voulait… que nous soyons heureux.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait cru que le véritable bonheur était que nous ne sachions rien ?

-Pas exactement. Je crois juste qu'elle nous faisait confiance pour ne pas nous entretuer comme Père le désirait. Car si lui voulait laisser l'héritier le plus fort derrière lui, je crois… qu'elle voulait simplement laisser une trace de… son amour. Et j'ai l'intention de prouver que c'était bien notre mère qui avait raison.

Rufus se tourna vers Cloud et le prit dans ses bras. Celui-ci, saisi de surprise, ne réagit pas immédiatement, mais il finit par répondre à l'étreinte fraternelle de Rufus. Il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir leur réservait, il ne comprenait même pas encore tout à fait ce que tout ce qu'il avait fini par assumer à son tour signifiait.

Mais il comprenait au moins que leur mère les regardait toujours, espérant prouver à leur père que c'était elle qui avait raison. Et que ces deux enfants, ces deux hommes blonds étaient bien les siens, à elle seule.

* * *

FIN!

Honnêtement je ne sais pas si je suis satisfaite de cette fin ou non. Je voulais quelque chose d'ouvert, et ce qui est là m'est venu en l'écrivant. Ça exprime assez bien ce que je pense des deux parents et de leurs intentions - après tout, Alya aurait bien pu avorter et tout aurait fini là... Donc je clos cette dernière grande interrogation, qui m'a assez torturée moi-même...

En fait j'ai écrit ce chapitre en deux périodes différentes, et je crois que c'est un peu trop apparent... j'aurais dû faire deux chapitres au lieu d'un, mais ce n'était pas vraiment possible, d'autant plus que je voulais finir une fois pour toute...

À mes lecteurs: merci de me suivre, et merci de votre patience! J'espère avoir une review de la part de ceux qui m'ont lue sans en laisser encore, ça me ferait très plaisir! Un gros merci spécial à Kalisca, KimieVII (j'aimerais pouvoir laisser des reviews comme ça aux gens, je suis vraiment fière d'en avoir des comme ça...) et ma Dollyvic chérie!

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je crois que je vais continuer mes Arcs des Turks de Before Crisis, et puis faire quelques oneshots ici et là (pas beaucoup de temps pour autre chose...) Enfin, à la prochaine!


End file.
